May 23, 2014 Smackdown results
The May 23, 2014 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on May 20, 2014 at the O2 Arena in London, England. Summary SmackDown invaded the O2 Arena with the London return of Hulk Hogan, a brutal No Disqualification Match between Batista and Dolph Ziggler and a main event showdown pitting WWE Tag Team Champions The Usos against Wyatt Family disciples Erick Rowan & Luke Harper. WWE Hall of Famer Jimmy Hart kicked off Friday night, welcoming the immortal Hulk Hogan into a WWE ring in London for the first time in 20 years. After giving a nod to the past that is currently being spotlighted in WWE Network's hit reality show “Legends’ House,” The Hulkster spoke of a bright future for all his British Hulkamaniacs! One week ago on SmackDown, Batista got himself disqualified in a contest against Dolph Ziggler, moments before unleashing a vicious beat down on The Showoff. As a result, his adversary demanded a No Disqualification rematch. The battle was brutal from the start, incorporating the likes of steel chairs, the ringside barrier, the announce table and anything else that might assist in causing all-out destruction. However, when Ziggler launched off the ring apron to hit Batista with the Famouser onto the unforgiving steel steps, his opponent evaded his charge at the last second. This resulted in Dolph’s leg getting caught up on the steel and paved the way for The Animal to finish him off with the spear. As the smoke cleared, the six-time World Champion ripped through his fallen prey with a post-match Batista Bomb – sending a direct message to The Shield that WWE Payback is coming. After returning to Raw to plant a kiss on her ex, Fandango, and attack his new dance partner, Layla, Summer Rae journeyed to SmackDown to serve as the special guest referee when The Funkadactyls faced off against Nikki Bella & Eva Marie. While the red hot Summer refused to count to three whenever her fellow "Total Divas" castmates, Nikki or Eva, attempted a pinfall, the second that Cameron got her opponent's shoulders on the canvas, the pinstriped beauty was more than happy to deliver a rather fast three-count. The spirited Bo Dallas set out to teach the WWE Universe to “Bo-lieve,” scoring a huge victory over Sin Cara in his debut WWE match on SmackDown with a wicked clothesline and a running Tornado Bulldog off the ropes. With handshake to his masked opponent, Dallas offered Sin Cara some inspirational words that he could one day be like him. Capping off his win with a victory lap around the ring, Dallas sends the signal that he intends to inspire by example. After laying out his WWE Payback Last Man Standing opponent John Cena on Raw, Bray Wyatt journeyed to SmackDown to inform the WWE Universe that society had put them in a prison, and that the role of individuals like Cena was to make them think that everything was OK. According to The Eater of Worlds, that is why he exists. Bray informed one and all that he will be standing there when Cena falls and the Cenation crumbles around him. He also made it clear that his disciples, Luke Harper & Eric Rowan, would teach WWE Tag Team Champions The Usos a lesson on SmackDown. Paul Heyman and Cesaro joined the SmackDown announce team, as United States Champion Sheamus went head-to-head with longtime adversary Alberto Del Rio. Battling back from an injured shoulder that he sustained early in the match, The Celtic Warrior ultimately broke loose from the Cross Armbreaker in time to thwart an attempted attack by disruptive The King of Swing. However, an irate Cesaro reengaged, hurling Sheamus into the steel steps to draw the disqualification, before hitting him with the Neutralizer onto the ringside floor. SmackDown General Manager Vickie Guerrero hoped to party with the best of them by inviting Adam Rose into the ring. Unfortunately for her, the WWE Universe informed the up-and-coming Superstar that The Queen Diva was, in fact, a lemon. The party was truly over for Vickie, as Rose's festive followers carried her away. In the height of SmackDown's furious tag team main event, Bray Wyatt brought about the disqualification by throwing one of The Usos off the top rope and out onto the ringside floor. However, John Cena seized back the momentum without missing a beat, leaping into action to deliver a retaliatory post-match Attitude Adjustment to Erick Rowan. While the Cenation leader may have been down for the ten-count on Raw, he sent the strong message to The Eater of Worlds that he will be looking to stand tall in their Last Man Standing Match at WWE Payback. Results ; ; *Batista defeated Dolph Ziggler in a No Disqualification Match (13:55) *The Funkadactyls (Cameron & Naomi) defeated Nikki Bella & Eva Marie (Special Referee: Summer Rae) (2:49) *Bo Dallas defeated Sin Cara (4:11) *Sheamus defeated Alberto Del Rio (9:33) *The Usos (Jey Uso & Jimmy Uso) (w/ John Cena) defeated The Wyatt Family (Erick Rowan & Luke Harper) (w/ Bray Wyatt) (11:29) *Dark match: John Cena defeated Bray Wyatt Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Hulkamania ran wild in London! SD_770_Photo_001.jpg SD_770_Photo_002.jpg SD_770_Photo_004.jpg SD_770_Photo_008.jpg SD_770_Photo_012.jpg SD_770_Photo_014.jpg Batista v Dolph Ziggler SD_770_Photo_018.jpg SD_770_Photo_019.jpg SD_770_Photo_023.jpg SD_770_Photo_029.jpg SD_770_Photo_044.jpg SD_770_Photo_049.jpg The Funkadactyls v Nikki Bella & Eva Marie SD_770_Photo_056.jpg SD_770_Photo_057.jpg SD_770_Photo_060.jpg SD_770_Photo_064.jpg SD_770_Photo_066.jpg SD_770_Photo_072.jpg Bo Dallas v Sin Cara SD_770_Photo_078.jpg SD_770_Photo_081.jpg SD_770_Photo_082.jpg SD_770_Photo_087.jpg SD_770_Photo_093.jpg SD_770_Photo_094.jpg Bray Wyatt’s message flourished as WWE Payback draws near SD_770_Photo_099.jpg SD_770_Photo_101.jpg SD_770_Photo_102.jpg SD_770_Photo_103.jpg SD_770_Photo_107.jpg SD_770_Photo_109.jpg Sheamus v Alberto Del Rio SD_770_Photo_118.jpg SD_770_Photo_119.jpg SD_770_Photo_121.jpg SD_770_Photo_122.jpg SD_770_Photo_135.jpg SD_770_Photo_139.jpg Vickie Guerrero labeled a lemon! SD_770_Photo_146.jpg SD_770_Photo_147.jpg SD_770_Photo_149.jpg SD_770_Photo_153.jpg SD_770_Photo_156.jpg SD_770_Photo_160.jpg The Usos v The Wyatt Family SD_770_Photo_166.jpg SD_770_Photo_170.jpg SD_770_Photo_172.jpg SD_770_Photo_177.jpg SD_770_Photo_180.jpg SD_770_Photo_189.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #770 at CAGEMATCH.net * #770 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2014 television events